Install Guide
Make sure to read this THOUROUGLY do NOT SKIM THIS, follow each step exactly as it is stated and you should have no problems. NOTE: Antivirus Programs, Ragnarok Online 2 and you. Before you download or install anything, read this paragraph entirely to prevent unfounded worries, false accusations and paranoid players. Ragnarok Online 2’s main program RagII.exe was compiled with “Themida”, which is used to prevent reverse engineering and “hacking” of their program. Themida is detected by many antivirus programs as a TROJAN and sometimes quarantined or deleted but it is a FALSE POSITIVE. There are NO virus, Trojans or malware contained in any of YggRO2’s client installers. Incase your antivirus deletes or quarantines your RagII.exe file I have included 2 “spare” copies in your YggRo2 folder in both .zip and .rar formats. You must add the YggRO2 folder and RagII.exe to your antivirus’s exceptions list, then proceed to extract RagII.exe into the YggRO2\System folder. Please note while Mcafee might not be free, some versions DO NOT have an exceptions list of any sort and thus can cause this issue until completely removed from your system. Installation Instructions for YggRO2 REV Official Full Client. #Download the YggRO2 Full Client found found in the forum (only for registered AND validated members). #Run “YggRO2_setup.exe” #VISTA USERS: Navigate to your YggRO2 orYggRO2 Legacy\System folder and find RagII.exe, right click/properties, check the “Run as Administrator” box #Use the “YggRO2” shortcuts found on your desktop or Start Menu\All Programs\YggRO2 to run the game. Installation Instructions for YggRO2 REV Official Partial Client (designed for unstable/slow net connections, or users with kRO2 installed already) #Download the YggRo2 Partial Client found in the forum (only for registered AND validated members) #Run “YggRO2_Setup_Partial.exe” #If you already have an RO2 client installed, copy the Data, System, Res and Help folders from that client and paste them into the YggRO2 folder, copy ONLY the folders (and their contents) #Open your YggRO2 folder and run Ragnarok2.exe #Click “Full File Check”, and wait for that to complete #Once the Full File Check is completed, please DELETE the DATA, SYSTEM and HELP folders (empty trash) #After deleting those folders, look inside your YggRO2 folder and run “YggRO2_Setup_Partl2.exe” #VISTA USERS: Navigate to your YggRO2\System folders and find RagII.exe, right click/properties, check the “Run as Administrator” box #Use the “YggRO2” shortcuts found on your desktop or Start Menu\All Programs\YggRO2 to run the game. Please note: YggRO2 is NOT compatible with EuphRO’s, AegisRO’s or Divinia's clients, thus if you want to use our partial client to modify existing installations from those servers the Full File Check step is required. If you want to take your existing RO2 client data and make it useable with YggRO2 without modifying the existing installation follow step 3 and copy the Data, System, and Res -folders- from your other client and paste them into the YggRO2 folder, do not copy the files inside the main installation folder, ONLY copy those FOUR FOLDERS and their contents. Once the folders and only the folder are copied, proceed with step 4 onwards. --Vista Users: The YggRO2 Client Installers automatically detects your OS and performs the HShield trick during installation as this action needs to be performed by most Vista users, but since it was rarely read about in the FAQ threads many people were confused and thus I automatied it to make the client as simple to use as possible. However, there are always exceptions to every rule, if you receive a hackshield error and are running Vista, that means you need to undo the HShield trick which is done by doing the following: 1. Go into your YggRO2\System\HShield folder 2. Find the file “EhSvc” and delete it 3. Rename the file “normal_EhSvc” to “EhSvc” 4. Try running the game again Category:Install Guide